God's Grasp
by LokisChampion
Summary: I returned to Broadchurch after something happened back home. I need this again, but I need to see Paul again. He always knew how to help. I've wanted to do a religious fic for a while, so why not from Broadchurch? Rev. Paul Coates/Reader(OC) I apologize for any inaccuracies, I'm not strong in religion.
1. Chapter 1

As I walked through the streets of the small town of Broadchurch, the memories of why I left home came flooding back. Being here again, it feels like home again, but in a distant respect. The streets littered with people is like how it was when we lived here, and now again.

The wind winding through me made me bundle up my jacket again, adjusting my scarf around my neck as I walked up to the Trader Hotel. This has always been here, I wonder how long they let you stay. Nevertheless, I walked through the threshold and was greeted by a woman with blonde hair and she wore slick clothing, professional.

"Hi." I said. "Can I get a room please?"

"Sure. How long will you be staying?" She asked as she rummaged around for a key.

"For as long as I need, I'm afraid." I said and she nodded, handing me a key. "Second floor. Have a good day." She said as I took the key and nodded with a smile, walking around and up the stairs. Opening the door, I set my bags on the bed before looking out the window, at the ocean, frothing in and out. Smiling softly, I exited the room and out, onto the streets and towards the ocean; the wind whispering over my face, twining its fingers through my hair as the sun shown brightly behind the constant curtain of clouds.

Walking down the grassy pathway, I watched the ocean roar and recede, the constant flow of water always made me calm, as it did now. I breathed in a deep breath, closing my eyes to the sight and exhaled, cleansing is what I needed, after everything happened.

_No, don't think about that. I'm not here to relive that, not now, not ever._

Sighing, I opened my eyes and looked around the beach, deserted, as I liked it. I turned and looked back into the familiar city, the houses, businesses, cliff sides and the sand when my eyes shifted to the stone cathedral.

_That's right, Paul would be in charge now._ I thought to myself, and I started to walk towards it when I stopped myself. _I'll go tomorrow. I just need to rest._

Smiling softly at the memory of my very long lost friend, I walked along the beach, not before ditching my shoes, the sand sinking through my toes and sticking to the ends of my slacks, ruined for sure, but what did I care anymore? For once in my life, I had nobody to see, nowhere to go, just peace and the familiarity of a home long gone from my memory, slowly awakening again.

Sitting softly on the ground, watching the waves crawl on the beach, pulling away the sand with each stretch, I tucked some hair behind my ear when I felt someone touch my shoulder. I looked up and was face to face with my grandmother. She looked as if she had seen a ghost as I stood and smiled at her, she was shaking like a leaf.

"Hi, gran." I said, using her old nickname.

"Oh, my Casey." She said before taking me into a hug, holding me tightly as if she would break.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said, beginning to sob into her shoulder as she held my head in one hand, her other on my back.

"I won't, dear. We don't have to, only when you want to." She said and by the way we were shaking, we both began to cry in the clutches of the ocean wind, in the hands of time long passed.

_This is good,_ I thought. _It's good to be back. At least, this is one place I can call home again._


	2. Chapter 2

I woke with a sudden start, shaking and sweating in the bed of my hotel room, clutching the sheets to my chest as I tried to catch my breath. Sighing, I shook my head, my face falling in my hands as I tried to remind myself that it was all a dream.

_Your miles away, Casey, your safe. _

_Right?_

I stood and gazed out the window, watching the waves rush in and out as the sun shown over me. Taking some clothes from my suitcase, I took a shower before eating breakfast and headed down to the sand. As I let the wind whip around me, I tried to push the images out of my eyes, tried to block the sounds from my ears, but they wouldn't stop.

Running a hand through my hair, I looked over the city and laid eyes on the stone cathedral. Walking towards it, I didn't run into another soul since it was nearly just past dawn as I walked up the steps and through the archway. Reflexively, my hand came up to clasp around a necklace that had always been on my chest, but since things happened back home, I'd never purchased another one as I gazed at the stone work, the peace in the silence and the welcome nature of the stone statues, making a smile come to my face.

I walked in between the benches, up towards a podium, but to the center of the stage was an enormous stain glass window, a statue of a stone angel and the Bible laying closed in its leather bonds upon a stone post holding it from the ground. My fingers grazed to touch it when I heard some footsteps echo in the strong silence.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but the next service isn't in another two hours."

That voice, just like I remembered. I turned around, my hand falling from its invisible pendant to look at him. His blonde hair was combed over and he wore a black shirt with the white square in the center of his collar at his neck, a leather jacket on with dark blue jeans and sneakers as he gazed upon me. I could see he thought of me as a total stranger, his eyes not yet recognizing who my face belonged to so many years ago. He spoke again amid my silence.

"But, if you'd like to talk in the presence of God, I'll stay." He walked down the aisle towards me, stopping on the steps leading to where I stood.

I smiled softly. "Hello, Paul." I said, my voice soft, shy as my smile widened. I chuckled at myself before speaking again. "You've certainly become a great man while I've been away."

He took in a breath as well as diminish the distance between us. "Casey?" He asked. When I nodded, he simply took me into a hug, a welcome embrace and I returned it. I finally felt safe, for once in months. I didn't realize how much the fear had taken over. "How have you been?" He asked as he released me, still holding my arms softly.

"I've definitely been better." I say, and he gave me a look of understanding as he released his hold.

"Do you want to talk about anything?" He asked, but I shook my head.

"No." I said. "Not just yet."

He nodded and smiled at me, his hand on my shoulder as he guided me down the steps and into the doorway. "Whenever your ready, my doors are always open." He said, smiling, and I returned it, remembering our friendship when we were young. "Um, might I buy you some coffee?" He asked.

I smiled and nodded as we looped arms, like we always had, and he walked me out of the church, into the now waking town of Broadchurch, somewhere that finally began to feel like the haven it always had been.


End file.
